The present invention relates to containers and closures and, in particular, to a container and a closure having pilferproof means connected between them.
Reusable closures having pilferproof bands for indicating tampering or for securing the closures to containers are known in the art. One example is a screw cap closure made from aluminum and having a security band at the base of the closure skirt. The band is swaged so that the bottom edge of the band engages the underside of a bead on the neck of a glass container or bottle. A weakened or scored line connects the band to the cap so that, when the cap is unscrewed, the security band is separated from the upper part of the cap and remains about the container bead. Unauthorized tampering is evident if the weakened line is broken.
It has been proposed to make similar caps from plastic. However, plastic is not easily deformed to be irremovably engaged to the underside of a container bead and the practice has been to apply heat and pressure to shape the closure bands to continuous beads. Molding a sufficient projection on the closure to engage the container bead often presents molding difficulties because of the required undercuts in the mold, and secondary operations, such as shaping the plastic by heat and pressure, are expensive and time consuming.